justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Nuts
.png |nicknames = |occupation = Challenging in the Tourney, being Bluau's friend |born = |status = Alive |nationality = American |species = Human |gender = Male |location = |height = 175cm |weight = 60kg |hair_color = |eye_color = White/Blue |title1 = }} Douglas "Agent" Nuts, is one of Bluau's best friends and a minor character featured in the Tourney. Biography Nuts was born in June 14, 1971 and moved in to Leafy City when he was eight. He is Bluau's second best friend, since 3rd grade, where they talked to each other and were close to best friends forever. However, this does not deny that Bluau is also friends with Sgreen, it's just that he is really good friends with Nuts, mainly due to the fact that their complexion were blue and they had some stuff in common. Nuts was also friends with Sgreen and Orange. Meanwhile, both Nuts and Bluau had dreams of becoming agents, though Bluau gave up his dreams of being one, and instead, decided to work as a marine engineer, while Nuts decided to continue with his dreams and become an agent. Years passed, and during these years, all they did was hang out and nothing happened much to them, the city or nearby it. They were all having fun with each other. However, when they were in 11th grade, they found out that an unknown spaceship is coming to this world in 5 years. During these years, the group didn't really care much, since it is five years, and Douglas Nuts planned on becoming an agent in 4 years, so it wouldn't be a problem for him to protect the city. However, Orange, Bluau and Sgreen wanted to help out. On May of the same year, Orange graduated from high school. Next year, Sgreen, Bluau and Nuts graduated from high school. 3 years have passed and Douglas Nuts became an agent and Orange graduated from college, while Sgreen and Bluau graduated from college the year after. A few weeks later, it is the first time for Cynt to attack Leafy City and the world itself. Agent Nuts, Bluau and Sgreen had to stop him with Nuts' acorn powers and the three people's abilities. Cynt was defeated, and the last thing that happened as a reward for everyone was a large chocolate egg made by Orange. Each person had a slice from it and people talked about how the three guys defeated Cynt. Tourney In the Tourney, he fought Supersock on June 2, 2019. Despite the fact that he was throwing a lot of acorns to harm Supersock (normally, throwing acorns from him would harm the target), Supersock was too powerful for him, so he lost, and right after the match, he felt old and not capable enough to win in a challenge anymore. Description Appearance He appears to be an oversized, blue squirrel with white eyes. He wears dark blue clothes, and is often equipped with a brown acorn on his right hand. Personality He is a friendly anthropomorphic squirrel who loves being an agent. Quotes *"It's Agent NUTS!" *"Bluau, you're the best friend EVER!" *"If you insult me, I swear to god that I will throw an explosive acorn on your head!" Trivia * Please no sexual jokes. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fandom Category:Tourney Category:Minor Characters Category:Colors